Return of Obito Uchiha
by Bri Nara
Summary: Obito-kun comes back... but not even he knows he left. How will Kakashi react? And how will Naruto deal with his phobia of ghosts if Obito visits?
1. Back?

**Bri Nara Production**

_I only made this because of the "Fanfic's good idea nagging voice in my head" told me to. And because it's near Halloween, I ended up getting a freakin' ghost story in my head. Enjoy! ^^ And sorry for all those who were expecting a Halloween story, I ran out of time...  
_

Kakashi Hatake stood before the memorial for KIA ninjas, for the ten-billionth-and-second time in his life.

He sighed as he stared at the particular name that he memorized by heart. "Obito... I wonder what you're doing now." He lifted his his headband just enough to allow his Sharingan to be seen. "I still have it Obito... your gift to me." He covered it up again. Protecting his memento of the boy he became best friends with when he first became a Jounin.

**At some random pile of rocks in the Earth Country... wait, was it Earth or near the Grass Village? Ugh! -_-" At some random pile of rocks...**

I woke up somewhere dark. Really dark. Where was that light-switch? I stretched my hand out, but it immediately touched a rock.

"What are rocks doing here?" I asked myself as I climbed out. The sunlight when I got out was almost blinding. The birds singing, the air was fresh, scene would've been nice except for the small mountain I was standing on.

"Spring? Already? Wasn't it summer or something?" I leaped down, then started wandering around out of boredom.

I took the time to try to remember what the heck happened. _Let's see... I had a mission today... Kakashi and I were arguing again...Uh... what was next?! _I couldn't remember anything! _Wait... what if Kakashi finished the mission and told everyone to ditch me?! I can't just be laying around here!_

I got up and ran. But I remembered I didn't know where I was. I saw two shinobi land in front of me, from the Stone Village. Then I remembered that I was at war with the Stone Village.

"Hey! You two!" I shouted at them. One of them turned around, and _screamed like a little girl_. "OW! MY EARS!"

"R-RUN!!!" They tripped over their own feet before they could make a decent escape.

"Geez, you two act like you've seen a ghost..."

**Well? ^^**

**Nezumi: (Shrugs) I'm not one to judge, Bri-san. It's only the first chapter. -.-**

**So you can't judge because...? O.o**

**Nezumi: Because you made me up, and you'd force me to say "It's great, Bri-san! ^^"**

**Well other peoples can't judge it because most people ignore the little review button. -.-**

**Nezumi: So _that's _what that little button is for! O.o  
**


	2. Questions and even more questions

_Nezumi: Bri-san?_

_Yeah?_

_Nezumi: Why did you actually write in the first person this time?_

_'Cause I could only imagine the story from Obito-kun's point of view. -.-_

_Nezumi: Kun? Shouldn't you call him Obito-san since he's older than you?_

_No. He died when he was 13, so technically he's younger than me. Besides, I only say san to peoples I respect. (Ex: Itachi-san, Kisame-san, Sai-san, Minato-san...)_

_Nezumi: Nezumi-san? (Chibi eyes)_

_No..._

**Obito's POV**

I stood there in a daze as the two _brave _shinobi ran away. Was it something I said? I started following them, to ask what the heck was going on. One of them look behind and screamed louder.

"OOOW! STOP SCREAMING ALREADY!!!"

"Keep running, Yowamushi!" One of them ordered. (I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess the Yowamushi joke.)

A noticed a village from the corner of my eye. So I decided to go there to ask where I was. Big mistake.

"EEEKKKK!!!"

"RUN!!!"

"DON'T LOOK IT IN THE EYES!!!"

Ok, my first question was "Where am I?" Now my second question was "_WHY THE HECK DOES EVERYONE KEEP SCREAMING IN MY EARS, DANGIT?!_" First those Stone Ninja and now _this. _I walk into the village, ask "Could someone tell me where I am?" and than it's a madhouse!

"Guess it's no use..." I was about to give up and leave until some random old man asked "Need some help, young man?"

He was barely taller then I was, and he had the "I've finally gone blind and I didn't notice" look on his face. But better him than nothing.

"You mind telling me where I am? And which way to the Leaf Village?"

The old geezer smiled and said "You are in Konpaku village, lad. The Leaf Village is southeast from here. Tell me, are you a ninja?"

"Yeah..."

"I'd be careful if I were you. Ninja always end up in accidents sooner or later."

I ignored that last bit and got out of there.

**Nobody's POV**

"Uh... Elder Buraindo?" one of the men asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think he _already _got into some accident?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He was already a ghost." The man sweatdropped.

"... That was a ghost?!"

"I think you've finally gone senile..."

"If I'm senile, what does that make you?" the old man asked innocently.

"..."

**Obito's POV**

I took me most of yesterday, but I finally made it to the Leaf Village. It was about midday or something, and the guards at the gates were asleep.

_Since when were the guards so lazy? _I wondered as I walked past them.

Learning from my mistake last time, I hid as I tried to make my way to the Hokage's office. Maybe the old man would know why everyone keeps running when they see me. But something caught my eye, the old Hokage Mountain. There used to be only three there, but two more faces were added there. And the new one next to the Third looked a whole lot like...

"Minato-sensei?!"

**Nezumi: You're mean, Bri-san. -.-**

**For what reason now?**

**Nezumi: You scared poor Obito-san.**

**Obito: (Still in shock) O_o**

**HEY! You're not supposed to be here when we break the fourth wall! -__-"**

**Nezumi: This is when me and Bri-san beg everyone to review!**

**Mousy-kun, it's not begging. -.- It's _asking._  
**


	3. Explanations and reunions

**Obito's POV**

What was Minato-sensei doing up on Hokage Mountain?! How long was I asleep for?! I needed to talk to the Hokage FAST.

I practically ran to the Hokage building ignoring the screams and gasps of whoever I passed. When I made it to the huge double door I tried to grab the doorknob but couldn't. It was as if the doorknob were made of air or something. I grabbed it a few more times and yelled "WHY THE HECK CAN'T I OPEN THE DOOR?!"

Then a young lady with short black hair opened the door. She looked a bit startled to see me, but I ignored it.

"Where's the Hokage?! I need to talk with him!" There was a blonde lady behind a desk, examining me with her brown eyes. Where was the Hokage?

"I'm the Hokage." _No way. The Hokage is a girl now?! _"Who are you and what do you want?" She said this in a sort of shaky voice, like she were afraid of me too.

"O-Obito...?" I turned around to see someone enter the room.

It was a Jounin with spiky silver hair. Judging by his look, he couldn't be a day older than 30. He had his headband covering his left eye, and most of his face was covered by a mask. His eye was the only thing that was visible, but that was enough to understand that he was _beyond _shocked. He looked so familiar... as if he were...

"K-Kakashi?" This only made the Jounin even more shocked. "Is that you?" I reached out a hand to see if it were real or not. Then he _fainted. I _made a _jounin _faint.

**Tsunade's POV**

_Did Kakashi just faint? _I thought. _You could put him through the worst fight imaginable and he'd be unfazed, but put a ghost that he knows in my office and he faints._

"W-Who are you?" I asked the ghost.

It was the ghost of a boy with black hair and goggles. He was obviously an Uchiha seeing that his Sharingan was still activated. He was pale, like an artist drew him and colored him in very very lightly. In a way, he looked like Naruto back when I first met him.

"Obito Uchiha," he said. He looked about as confused as I about reason to why Kakashi fainted.

"W-What are you here for?"

"Explanations. Like why are there five Hokage faces on the mountain instead of three; why is Kakashi old now; and _why the heck is everyone afraid of me?!_" It was clear that he didn't remember that he died.

"B-Because the records show that you died 17 years ago."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "W-What?"

Shizune got me his record. "It says that you were crushed by boulders during a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge. And that you gave Kakashi your Sharingan right before you died." He started feeling his face as if to check if both of his eyes were still there. "Does that answer your questions?" He nodded. "I'll find out what to do for you later." He turned around to leave. "Oh, and try not to make anyone else faint."

**Obito's POV (again)**

I couldn't believe what that lady just said. Even if it did remind me what happened, _I am not dead. _I would _know _if I were dead.

"W-What the...?"

_Great. _I turned around. It was a tall jumpsuit clad ninja. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes I would recognize anywhere.

"Sensei?" He trembled where he stood. "Great to see you again! Did you get a haircut?"

Then _he _fainted. You had to be kidding me. It was as if every familiar face had to faint to see a ghost.

**Nezumi: Naruto-san?! O_O**

**Relax, he's fine. -.-**

**Nezumi: Why did you make him faint like that?**

**'Cause he's scared of ghosts.**

**Naruto: I AM NOT! BELIEVE IT!!!**

**Will you guys stop butting in every time I break the fourth wall?! -__-"**

**Nezumi and Naruto: Review! ^^  
**


	4. Lunch with Naruto

_I'm sorry this chappie took so long! I'm working on this other fics, and schoolwork, and other animes, and freetime, and writer's block and... AH! Sorry! Even if I AM late, that's no excuse for random peoples to flame me! -__-  
_

_Nezumi: Do you want some tea, Bri-san?_

_(Gulps it down in one go)_

_Nezumi: O_o_

_Ok, I'm fine now. Really. I am **SO** sorry this was so late. It's just I have no idea how to wrap this thing up. -.- I don't plan. I make it up as I go along.  
_

**Obito's POV**

I looked down at the unconscious blonde on the ground. "Wow. I made sensei faint." I wasn't sure whether I should be nervous about doing a good job as a ghost, or label this a major achievement.

"Um, that's not sensei, Obito." I turned around to see Kakashi. "That's one of _my _students, Naruto."

"Students? Am I _that _late?" I thought I saw a slight smile in the eye I could see. "Anyway, where's sensei? And Rin?"

"Uh..." He looked away. "Around."

I knew there was something wrong, so I changed the subject. "Uh, who was the new Hokage back there?"

"That was Lady Tsunade."

"What? Wasn't she a Sannin?"

"That's right." Awkward silence. "Sooo. Want something to eat?"

"RAMEN!!!" Suddenly the blonde ninja woke up and ran down the street. "Your treat, Sensei!!!"

"Darn."

When we got to Ichiraku's, this ramen shop I used to always eat at, Kakashi ordered me and Naruto some big miso ramens. Naruto started slurping it up the second it was in reach. The shop owner hastily put my ramen down and ran to the back saying "Ayame! We're being haunted by former customers! Run!!"

Then I tried to pick up my chop sticks. My hand passed through it with a _whish_. I frowned and tried again. _Whish. _Then I tried to pick up the chop sticks with both of my hands. _Whish whish whish whish whiiish._

Kakashi stared at me and said "Need some help, Obito?"

I think I blushed as I said "No, I don't need any help."

Then Naruto remembered I was still there and that I was a ghost and screamed. Hid behind Kakashi. "S-Sensei... What's he doing here eating ramen?!"

"Naruto, I'm not _eating _ramen. I'm _trying _to eat ramen."

**(Hides from the flamers trying to kill me.) O_O**

**Nezumi: Bri-san, relax. Remember there are a lot of fanfics that's never been finished. -.- *cough* Like mine *cough***

**I know.**

**Message to the peoples:**

**_I am sorry I'm late updating this and that this chappie probably sucks. But please don't kill me over a random ghost story that crossed my mind for five freakin' seconds!!! -.-"_**

**Nezumi: Review!_  
_**


End file.
